McDonnell Douglas F-110/F-4 Phantom II
Toen de productie van de McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II in oktober 1979 ten einde kwam, waren er in totaal 5195 gebouwd. Dit opmerkelijke totaalaantal wordt alleen benaderd door de Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21. De geschiedenis van de Phantom II begon 26 jaar eerder toen McDonnell in september 1953 een tweemotorige all-weather jager op papier zette ter vervanging van de McDonnell F3H Demon. Als pure jager werd echter de Vought F-8 Crusader geselecteerd, en McDonnel maakte van zijn ontwerp een all-weather aanvalsjager, in juli 1955 kreeg het bedrijf een contract, voor de bouw van twee YF4H-1 Phantom II's. De Phantom II, die op 27 mei 1958 zijn eerste vlucht maakte, bewees al snel dat hij een groot potentieel had: het was het eerste toestel dat in staat was om elk doelwit binnen zijn radarbereik zonder assistentie van grondradar op te sporen, te onderscheppen en te vernietigen. De US Navy bestelde onmiddellijk de eerste F4H-1 productieversie, die in september 1962 de nieuwe aanduiding F-4A kreeg.De US Air Force schafte het toestel eveneens aan. Phantoms kwamen veel in actie in Zuidoost-Azïe, en speelden daarna een belangrijke eerstelijnsrol bij de luchtmachten van Griekenland, Iran, Israël, Japan, Zuid-Korea, Spanje, Turkije, Groot-Brittannië, de Verenigde Staten en West-Duitsland; het type diende ook tijdelijk bij de Royal Australian Air Force in afwachting van de levering van de General Dynamics F-111. Het vroegste Phantom model dat in 2003 nog in dienst was, was de F-4D, terwijl de F-4E multirol jager het meest voorkomende variant blijft. Dat model kwam voort uit ervaring met luchtduels boven Noord-Vietnam. Het maakte op 30 juni 1967 zijn eerste vlucht en kwam in 1968 in dienst. De F-4E, waarvan er 1397 gebouwd werden, was het talrijkste model en wordt nog regelmatig opgewaardeerd om zijn levensduur te verlengen. De F-4E lag ook aan de basis van de Mitsubishi F-4EJ onderscheppingsjager, die in licentie in Japa werd gebouwd, en van de West-Duitse F-4F. De F-4EJ, waarvan er 140 werden gebouwd, had geen grondaanvalsvermogen en kon niet in de lucht bijgetankt worden. De F-4F was oorspronkelijk bedoeld als een lichtgewicht eenzitsversie van de F-4E, maar werd uiteindelijk een vrijwel identieke machine. Er werden 175 toestellen geleverd. Zowel de F-4EJ en de F-4F zijn opgewaardeerd. De verkenningsversie van de Phantom onderging zijn luchtdoop toen twee YRF-4C toestellen op 8 augustus 1963 het luchtruim kozen. De eerste productie RF-4C volgde al snel. In totaal werden er 503 toestellen gebouwd, waarin optische radar, elektronische en IR verkenningsapparatuur in een gemodificeerde neus was aangebracht. De RF-4C heeft geheel gewijzigde avionica en werd (als de CR.12) geëxporteerd naar Zuid-korea en Spanje. Andere F-4 varianten waren de F-110A (later F-4C) aanvals/jachtversie voor de USAF gebaseerd op de F-4B van de US Navy, de EF-4C herclassificering van een aantal F-4C's na ombouw tot Wild Weasel, de F-4D productieversie voor de USAF, de EF-4D Wild Weasel conversie, de RF-4E tactische verkenningsversie voor de export, de RF-4EJ voor de JASDF, de F-4G Wild Weasel voor de USAF, de F-4J(UK) conversie van vijftien vroegere F-4J toestellen van de US Navy voor de RAF en de F-4K Phantom FG.Mk 1 gewijzigde versie voor de Royal Navy en voortgestuwd door Rolls-Royce Spey turbofans en de F-4M Phantom FGR.Mk 2 versie van de F-4K voor de RAF. Opwaarderingen Gezien het grote aantal Phantoms dat over de hele wereld in gebruik is, is het type een voor de hand liggende kandidaat voor opwaarderingen. Veel bedrijven boden opwaarderingspaketten voor het toestel. Begin 2003 hadden onderstaande landen de volgende moderniseringen uitgevoerd. Duitsland - F-4F ICE: In 1983 begon MBB (toen Daimler Chrysler Aerospace, nu onderdeel van EADS (European Aeronautic and Space Compagny)) aan een Kampfwertssteigerung- oftewel Improved Combat Effectiveness (ICE) project. Dat was erop gericht om 110 luchtverdedigings F-4F's BVR (Beyond Visual Range, over de horizon) look-down/shoot-down capaciteit te geven. Er werd een nieuwe licentie vervaardigde Hughes APG-65GY puls-Doppleradar geïnstalleerd en Hughes AIM-120 AMRAAM's ter vervulling op de infrarood-zoekende AIM-9 Sidewinder raketten. Voor grondaanvalsrollen kregen nog 37 Duitse F-4F's vergelijkbare avionica en structurele verbeteringen,maar hielden de oorspronkelijke radar. De eerste leveringen vonden plaats in april 1992; het laatste exemplaar werd in 1998 afgeleverd. Operationeel worden de toestellen gewoonlijk aangeduid als F-4F ICE. Ze opererden naast Mikoyan MiG-29's en zullen uiteindelijk vervangen worden door de Eurofighter Typhoon. Griekenland - DASA F-4E: De opgewaardeerde Phantom's werden volgens planning tot 2015 in de Griekse luchtmacht gebruikt. Zo'n 70 F-4E's ondergingen een Service-Life Extension Programma (SLEP) bij Hellenic Aerospace Industries. De luchtmacht liet de eerste van 39 'geSLEPte' F-4E's bij DASA (nu EADS) tot dezelfde standaard opwaarderen als de F-4F Ice van de Duitse luchtmacht. Deze modernisering (die zo'n 8 miljoen dollar per toestel koste) omvat onder andere de APG-65 radar, die AIM-120's kan ondersteunen. De resterende 37 F-4E's ondergingen de modificatie bij HAI. In de herfst van 1999 werd de eerste DASA Phantom afgeleverd. Aan de buitenkant was de DASA F-4E te herkennen aan de kleine IFF-antenne (Identification Friend or Foe) op de bovenkant van de neuskegel. Israël - Kurnass 2000: In het midden van de jaren tachtig instigeerde de IDF/AF een ambitieus opwaarderingsprogramma voor 130 van zijn oorspronkelijke F-4E Kumass (voorhamer) en RF-4E toestellen tot de Kurnass 2000, of Phantom 2000 standaard om ze geschikt te maken voor de 21e eeuw. Het casco werd versterkt en de hydraulische en brandstofsystemen werden aangepast. Het hart van het avionicapakket van de Phantom 2000 is de ACE-3 missiecomputer van Elbit (ontwikkeld voor de F-16's van de IDF/AF), geïntegreerd met een Norden/UTC APG-76 synthetische-opening multi-moderadar. De eerste leveringen aan de IDF/AF volgden in 1989, hoewel er pas in 1992 aan de nieuwe radarinstallaties werd begonnen. IAI ontwikkelde een Super Phantom 2000 met een nieuwe PW1220 turbo-fanstraalmotor van 92 kN, maar er volgden geen orders. Iran - F-4D en F-4E: Plaatselijke opwaarderingen van de nog in dienst van de IRIAF zijnde Phantoms verbeterde het detectiebereik van zowel de F-4D's als de F-4E's, en voegden defensieve avianica toe. Verschillende 'nieuwe' wapens zijn in de F-4's van de IRIAF geïntegreerd, waaronder de Chinese YJ-1/C-801 anti-schipraket, die in 1997 getest werd. Foto's tonen ook Iraanse Phantoms die wat op een TV-geleide raket lijkt afvuren, en die een standardraket dragen. De AGM-78 versie van deze laatste is een antiradarraket, maar de Iraanse wapens kunnen aangepast zijn voor een lucht-lucht- of lucht-grondrol. Men verwacht dat de IRIAF de Phantom in zijn frontlijnrol zal handhaven zo lang hij effectief ondersteund kan worden. Japan - F-4 Kai: Zo'n 90 RF-4E / F-4EJ Phantoms werden opgewaardeerd om langer dienst te kunnen doen bij de JASDF. De F-4EJ's kregen de nieuwe aanduiding F-4EJ Kai. De levens- duur van het casco is verlengd tot 5000 uur en de toestellen zijn uitgerust met een geheel nieuwe avionica-suite, waaronder de APG-66J radar,die een sterk verbeterde look-down/shoot-downcapaciteit heeft. De F-4EJ Kai is te herkennen aan zijn dubbele RWR-stroomlijnkappen op de staart en de vleugeltips,aan een hogere bladantenne voor zijn AC-164 UHF en aan kleine geleidingsstrips op de neuskegel. Het toestel is uit te rusten met de ASM-1 anti-schipraket, en sommige worden misschien gebruikt in de maritieme aanvalsrol. Bovendien zijn 13 RF-4E's op vergelijkbare wijze opgewaardeerd (met uitzondering van de radar) tot RF-4E Kai toestellen. Deze opereren naast de RF-4EJ Kai, waarvan er 17 zijn geproduceerd door opwaardering vanuit de F-4EJ standaard. Deze hebben hun digitale avionica,APQ-120 radar, Vulcan-kanon en hebben allerlei sensoren in pods behouden. Spanje - RF-4C SARA: 'Have Quick' digitale UHF/VHF communicatieradio's, Itek AN/ARL-46 RWR's. Tracor AN/ALE-40 chaff/flaredispensers en AIM-L Sidewinder capaciteit werden eind jaren tachtig in de hele Spaanse RF-4C vloot gestandaardiseerd. Eind 1996 werd het SARA (Systema Avanzado de Reconocimiento Aéreo) opwaarderingsprogramma aangekondigd, dat onder andere een Texas Instruments AN/APQ-172 terreinradar, een ringlaser-gyro traagheids-navigatiesysteem en een tankstang omvatte. Turkije - 2020: Dit tweedelige F-4E opwaarderingsprogramma omvatte een ingrijpende modernisering. Er werden een nieuw avionicapakket geïnstalleerd dat in grote lijnen gebaseerd is op dat van de Phantom 2000. In 1996 werd IAI uitgekozen om 26 F-4E's in Israël op te waarderen en pakketten te leveren voor nog 28 F-4E's die door de Turkse luchtmacht zelf opgewaardeerd zouden worden. In sommige opzichten ('glazen' cockpit) is de THK Phantom opwaardering superieur aan die van de IDF/AF versie, met een Elta Electronics EL/M-2032 radar ontwikkeld voor de IAI Lavi in plaats van de Norden APG-76. Het prototype van de zogenaamde Phantom 2020 maakte zijn eerste vlucht op 11 februari 1999, en de eerste leveringen vonden plaats in 2000. Varianten * De F-4A: Prototype, werd doorontwikkeld tot F-4B voor de USN. * De F-4C: Eerste USAF versie en werd snel gevolgd door de F-4D die ook bij de Zuid-Koreaanse luchtmacht operationeel was. * De F-4E: USAF onderscheppingsversie (De enige versie die met een boordkanon is uitgerust) die ook in Nederland in het 32nd Tactical Fighter Squadron op Vliegbasis Soesterberg dienst heeft gedaan. * De F-4F: Luftwaffe luchtverdedigingsversie van de F-4E opgebouwd met een groot aandeel Duitse componenten. * De F-4G: Aangepaste versie van de F-4B met datalink om het landen op vliegdekschepen eenvoudiger te maken. De F-4G bestond ook als een aangepaste versie van de F4E waarbij het was uitgerust om de radar van vijandelijke luchtafweer te storen. Dit type werd bekend als "Wild Weasel". Het was tevens de laatste operationele variant binnen de USAF. * De F-4J: Marineversie, uiterlijk gelijk aan de F-4B met verbeterde elektronica en motoren. * De F-4K (Phantom FG.1): Gelijk aan de F-4M maar voor de Engelse Royal Navy. De aanpassing was een verlengd neuswielonderstel om dit grote toestel te kunnen laten starten van relatief kleine Engelse vliegdekschepen van de vorige generatie. * De F-4M (Phantom FGR.2): Engelse Royal Air Force versie met aangepaste elektronica en Rolls Royce Spey-motoren waarvoor het casco van het toestel aangepast moest worden. Dit toestel presteerde minder dan de Amerikaanse versie. * De F-4N: Gemoderniseerde F-4B versie waarbij het casco voorbij de F-4J standaard werd gebracht. * De F-4S: Gemoderniseerde uitvoering van de F-4J Verder zijn er nog diverse RF-4 onbewapende verkenningsvarianten, voorzien van neuscameras. QF-4 varianten zijn op afstand bestuurbare drones (doelvliegtuigen) die werden gebruikt voor schietoefeningen. Categorie:Luchtmacht Categorie:Gevechtsvliegtuigen